An impossible relationship
by jupiter123
Summary: Artemis will never love a It's who she It's been like this for thousands of She is, of course, an eternal This status isn't going to change One sided


**Random story was written because I've always been stunned at the number of Percy/Artemis fics. It's very strange isn't it? Anyway tell me what you think of it? Maybe I'll write about other annoying things. Like Percy having a mean brother whom replaces him, Chaos army, Annabeth betraying him... **

**This is just a short one-shot, I'm still working on Nightshade.**

* * *

Percy shivered. It was one of those bleak winter days that promised colds, thick coats and a fairly grim spirit. Where no one was outside if they could help it. A day where you just longed for warmth above all else. And it was even worse at night.

Christmas had passed many weeks ago and snow refused to appear. Instead there was treacherous ice everywhere, meaning he had to watch each step carefully. He didn't want to slip and land on his head, not when the ground looked so hard.

Fortunately, there was one thing to make this experience with it, at least in Percy's mind. Because tonight was a full moon and it was clear skies wherever you looked. Percy had come out late at night, long after he had finished school, to stare at the bright white moon against the indigo sky. To look for her.

And he knew she was out there somewhere, in a beautiful silver chariot, flying beneath the majestic stars from where heroes watched the world. He imagined that she had long silvery hair being blown in the wind though he knew that usually she had short brown hair.

Artemis the moon goddess. The goddess of the hunt. The most incredible thing in these dull winter days when Camp half-blood is just a memory. And Percy pictured her, longing for her to come down and invite him to fly along with her. A dream, a wish that wouldn't come true tonight.

* * *

Percy had saved the world, perhaps several times. He, of course, had not done it alone but nonetheless was offered the most incredible of awards from the gods. He had, of course asked if he could join Artemis's hunt as a sort of guardian. The gods had voted and the majority had said yes! And now Artemis was looking at him! She was staring at him, with her mouth hanging open, he wondered what she was thinking.

Percy left the throne room feeling lighter than air, as he would get to talk to her every day. She was coming out behind him now. At the size of a normal person and not in the ten year old form either, she looked about sixteen - just like him!

"Percy Jackson?" She was addressing him.

"Oh hello! Isn't this exciting?" He said enthusiastically, smiling brightly at her.

"Percy, do you know that I was one of the people who rejected your request just now?" Artemis said, hinting at something, though Percy didn't know what. She had narrowed her eyes, probably to look wise.

"Don't worry, this is going to be great!"

She sighed, Percy assumed it was because she was imagining the future too. "My hunt is for young maidens only, I would like it to be kept that way."

"Yeah we can't have too many boys joining," Percy agreed.

She clenched her fists and stared at him, in a surprisingly intimidating way. Poor girl, been around forever and had never found someone. He'd have to teach her how to look more friendly. "I want you give up. You can't join. You just can't.

"Why not? I'm sure the huntress's would be fine with it," Percy asked with confusion and worry. Didn't Artemis care for him? Had he imagined that too?

"They wouldn't and I won't let you in, I don't care if you have s crush on Thalia or whatever, I don't pretend to understand boys," she replied loudly and in a harsh tone.

She thought he fancied Thalia? That was ridiculous, she'd even sworn of men forever. Thalia was just a friend. "I don't want to join for Thalia, honestly," he said quickly.

As Artemis raised an eyebrow Percy continued. "I only care about you, I mean it, Thalia has absolutely nothing to do with it." Percy tried to use a really solemn tone, but it sounded a bit silly, he thought.

Artemis took a step back looking completely bewildered and shocked. "ME? Are you actually serious? You're... a boy and, and..." She trailed off.

And Percy blushed red, realising what he'd said. When had he fallen in love with Artemis? But it was true, right? "Well umm, yeah, maybe... ummm. You're amazing, you know?" Percy mumbled in reply.

Artemis looked lost for words. "You're a boy!" She shrieked suddenly. "I am the goddess of maidens. I thought you'd always been a nice friendly boy, who got Zoe to see that boys weren't all the same. But no!"

"I shouldn't even have to have this conversation, as long as the sun sets and the moon rises, I still won't ever fall in love." There was anger in her voice but it was obvious she believes what she said.

Percy felt horrible, when did he forget that she'd sworn of boys for eternity? She didn't even have silver hair or an incredibly smooth voice or even a nice outfit. She looked unremarkable, save for the wisdom in her eyes. She did not stand tall but low, like a cat waiting to strike. But he couldn't just give up, could he?

"You won't even give anything a chance?" He asked nervously.

She snorted. "Even if I were, it would not be with a young demigod but perhaps someone my own age. Goodbye Percy Jackson."

And with that she walked away. Percy was about to walk away, or maybe curl up into a ball, when a woman approached him. She was real and tall, with long flowing silver hair. And a beautiful smile. And eyes filled with wisdom. Percy couldn't believe it. Was he being mocked?

"Greetings, Percy Jackson. I heard you were looking for a partner?" She said, smiling intelligently.

He recognised her as Aphrodite. "Sorry about those feelings you experienced earlier, it seems no one can get through to my sister then. She's a lost cause really," Aphrodite continued airily.

Percy was having trouble getting angry, in fact in her presence it was not to be thinking about love. "Oh, can you... not do that?" He asked.

She laughed sweetly. "Well only if you take me somewhere for the day, I've been dreadfully bored, you know?" Giving Percy a wink.

"Fine, why not?"

* * *

**I actually quite enjoyed writing this, and yes, Percy/Aphrodite would probably be way better or at least funnier. And a little more believable. It's just my opinion, of course. In reality I don't ship half-bloods with gods... unless I find a really good one with Athena.**

**Annabeth is wonderful of course in canon but not that interesting in fanfics. What characters do you guys like to see in a relationship.**


End file.
